User blog:Kaboto Leafgrinder/The Complex Arcane Theory of Absolute Teleportation
The Complex Arcane Theory of Absolute Teleportation. - Carl Orten Before you read, '''DO NOT TRY ANY OF THIS AT HOME. '''This is an Archmage level equation. I will not be responsible for those traped in the Abyssal Realm, teleported underground, several feet into the air or inside of trees, buildings, rocks, etc. Attempting these without an advanced level and knowledge of magic and the Abyssal Realm may result in Death, Serious Injury and/or possible Disfiguration. Absolute teleportation is a idea that has been pondered since the existance of teleportation. The idea has many names, but what is basicly is is the ability to teleport yourself anywhere you want to at any time. Now for hundreds of years we have been able to figure out certen locations of which we have the ability to teleport to, such as the major cities such as Falador, Lumbridge, Varrock, etc. We have also invented or discoverd items that allow us to teleport to other locations not found in our many spell books. Besides the Standerd Spell Book, the Lunar Spell Book, and the Ancient Spell Book have been apearing more and more by commen adventureres of all sorts of spicies lately. Within the three, there are a total of 28 different teleportation spells of which one could transport themselves to. Ten in the Standerd, eight in the Ancient, and ten in the Lunar. But even with 28 different teleportation spells and all the items of which we have found to take us to other areas put together, the Absolute Teleportation Theory literally trumps them all. If the idea of Absolute Teleportation is solved, one would be able to literally teleport themselves anywhere on Gielinor from the middle of the Unquiet Ocean to Dragon Tooth Isle to Mudskipper Point, really anywhere useing only runes and the magic energy inside yourself. You would acutally get to go anywhere, when ever you wanted. Now, why is this so hard to find out? Well first, we must go in and find out what teleportation is. Teleportation: The instant travel, usally magical, from any location to a specific location elsewhere. Going back the the theorys in the Abyssal Book "The Abyssal Space's existance at the 'fringe' of reality means that it doesn not conform in the same guidelines of space and time as Gielinor does; you may enter it and then leave it from an identical spot, yet reappear many hundreds of miles at your target destination (the 'teleportation' phenomenon that we use daily)." "What is actually happening is that the spell caster is entering Abyssal Space, and then immediately leaving again with certain values as to speed and direction being taken care of in our spellcasting to allow some degree of precision in these teleports." As we know, teleporting to the same area several times over does not always put you in the same location, you may find yourself a few feet to the left, right, front or back where you were the first time you teleported there. This means that wile no matter what a teleport wont always be 100% accurate. Given the teleports we use today, the idea of Absolute Teleportation is the idea that given the runes used and the amount of mana by the user spell caster determens the location of the teleportee on the Gielinor plane. And that all teleports that exist are connected in some way and have something in common. If this theory is proven true, then that means given the location, we can determen by the surrounding existing teleports the runes needed and the amount of mana needed to get to that location. For example. In the standerd spell book the Falador teleport requires one law, one water, and three magic runes. As well as a decent amount of knowledge of magic. (Level 48) However, in the Lunar spell book the spell to teleport to South Falador requires one law, two astral and two air runes, but also a much larger requirment of the mana and concentration needed to cast the spell. (Level 72) the idea is that somehow these teleports are connected with all the others, and the reason they are different is location. Something about south Falador makes it different than the other teleportation spell. Some have suggested that north Falador is closer to the mind and body alters as well as the Guthix spring of divine energy, wile south Falador is closer to the ocean. Even the magical energies in the ground could make a difference perhaps. At the current moment, the only thing we know for sure is that the one thing all teleport spells have in common is the law rune. Further study will be put into this. If anyone would like to contribute they are more than welcome to. For the quest of knowledge. Category:Blog posts Category:Community